One Tree Hill: The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Ian Banks may be dead, but the WATCHMEWATCHU username is still active. Does Peyton have a new stalker or is someone just trying to scare her? Lydia goes to her first high school dance. Chuck accidentally loses Jamie and Sophia's boat. Title reference "The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get" by Morrissey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nathan was lying on the couch relaxing. Keith walked into the room and stood by the couch.

"Hi Daddy," Keith said.

"Hey Keith," Nathan said.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Lying down with my feet on the arm of the couch," Nathan replied.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Because Daddy just got back from Atlanta and he's tired," Nathan said.

"I missed you Daddy," Keith said.

"I missed you too little buddy," Nathan said.

Nathan kissed his son on the forehead.

"Jamie and Sophia left with Amber this morning," Keith said. "They're going to be gone for 3 months. I miss them already."

"I do too," Nathan said. "How does Lydia feel?"

"She's okay," Keith said. "She's in her room talking to Sawyer on the phone."

Nathan sat up.

"I think I'll go say hi to her," Nathan said. "I missed her when I was in Georgia too."

Nathan got up and Keith sat on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable son," Nathan said. "I am going to want my couch back."

"Okay," Keith said.

Nathan walked upstairs where Lydia's door was wide open. Lydia was lying on her bed talking to Sawyer on the phone.

"Jonathan and I are very happy Sawyer," Lydia said. "We've been dating for 6 months now. Oh, and guess what. He asked me to the school dance tomorrow!"

Nathan walked into the room, grabbed the phone, and held it to his ear.

"And I told her she can't go!" Nathan said before hanging up.

"Dad!" Lydia shouted.

"I'm sorry Lydia," Nathan said. "Dating Jonathan is one thing, but going to a dance with him is another."

"It's a PTA sponsored dance," Lydia said. "There are going to be so many parents there."

"You're not going," Nathan said.

"The price of admission is a canned food item," Lydia said.

"You are not going," Nathan said.

"Why not?" Lydia asked. "Do you think I'm going to have sex?"

Nathan didn't say anything.

"I am definitely not ready for that," Lydia said. "I just turned 14."

"I was 14 my first time," Nathan said. "I married your mother at 16."

"Well first of all, gross," Lydia said. "Second of all, I'm not ready to do that and neither is Jonathan. So can I please go to the dance?"

"You never went to the dances in middle school," Nathan said.

"Well in high school, they're kind of a big deal," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Nathan said. "I really don't want you to go."

"Mom already said I could," Lydia said.

"She did?" Nathan asked.

"Yes I did," Haley said walking into the room. "I think it's nice that Lydia wants to go to a dance."

"You do?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said. "I trust her 100 percent."

"She's chaperoning," Lydia said.

"Oh," Nathan said. "Why didn't you just say so? Have fun at the dance Lydia."

Nathan walked out of the room, downstairs, and into the living room where Keith was lying on the couch.

"Up," Nathan said.

Keith got up and Nathan lied back down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a nice morning in Portland Maine. Peyton parked her car in the parking lot of the dry cleaners and walked into the store.

"Hello," the clerk said. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am," Peyton said handing the clerk her dress. "My daughter is going to the prom next week and she wants to wear this dress. I was wondering if I could have it dry cleaned?"

"Yes ma'am," the employee replied. "We will have it ready in 2 days."

"2 days?" Peyton asked.

"A lot of parents want their children's prom clothes dry cleaned," the employee said.

"Okay," Peyton said giving them a slip of paper. "Here's my number if you could please call me when it's ready. Thank you."

Peyton walked out of dry cleaners. As she walked to her car, what she saw caused her to drop everything she was holding. Her car had spray painted on it "WATCHMEWATCHU".

Peyton immediately called the police. When the police arrived, they asked her some questions.

"Now does this WATCHMEWATCHU mean anything?" an officer asked.

"That was the username of Ian Banks," Peyton replied.

"Oh yeah," the officer said. "We heard about that."

"But Ian is dead," Peyton said. "Unless he's a zombie, I doubt this was him."

"Was the story ever in the paper?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Peyton replied.

Another officer walked over to them.

"Hey," the other officer said. "I talked to the owner of the store and she said the camera has been broken for weeks."

"Oh no," Peyton said.

"It's probably just some teenager trying to scare you," the officer said. "Now we're going to check the other cameras around the area. If we find anything, we'll let you know."

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted as he ran over to them.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted.

Lucas and Peyton embraced tightly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine," Peyton said. "It's probably some teenager being a smart ass."

"We'll need to take your car as evidence and check for finger prints," one of the officers said.

"Okay," Peyton said.

"We will call you when your car is ready to be picked up Mrs. Scott," the other officer said.

The officers walked off and Peyton's car was towed away.

"Well I need to get to the store," Peyton said.

"I'll drive and go with you," Lucas said.

"I can just walk," Peyton said.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Lucas said.

"It's just a teenager trying to scare me," Peyton said.

"We don't know that," Lucas said.

"Ian is dead Luke," Peyton said. "We saw his body."

"There's more than one psycho in the world," Lucas said.

"Fine," Peyton said. "Watch me like a hawk. Bu there's nothing dangerous going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck, Beth, and Jacob were at Jamie and Sophia's house in the back yard walking towards the dock.

"Are you sure it's okay to use their boat?" Beth asked.

"Of course it is," Chuck said. "I use it all the time. Besides, they're gone for 3 months, But if anyone asks, what boat?"

"Are you excited Jacob?" Beth asked.

"Yes!" Jacob cheered.

"Do you like that _Sesame Street_ life jacket I got you?" Chuck asked pointing to the life jacket Jacob was wearing.

"I love it Daddy," Jacob said.

"That's my boy," Chuck said.

As they approached the dock, they discovered the canoe was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the boat?" Beth asked.

"I may have forgotten to tie it up," Chuck said nervously.

"Okay, don't panic," Beth said. "You can just get them a new boat."

"No I can't just get them a new boat!" Chuck said panicking. "They love that that boat! Jamie and Sophia spent 2 months building that boat!"

"They built that boat?" Beth asked. "Impressive."

"So anyway," Chuck said. "I vote you tell them."

"I'm not telling them," Beth said. "You do it."

"We'll flip a coin," Chuck said.

"No," Beth said.

"Hello," Jacob said. "Uncle Jamie?"

Beth and Chuck turned around to see Jacob holding Chuck's phone to his ear.

"Daddy lost your…" Jacob said before Chuck quickly took the phone.

"Your cat," Chuck said. "I lost your cat."

"We don't have a cat," Jamie said.

"Oh yeah," Chuck said. "I'm so drunk right now. Bye!"

Chuck hung up the phone.

"Okay," Chuck said. "I have to find that boat or I'll die."

"Kind of dramatic," Beth said.

"No," Chuck said. "If I don't find that boat, Jamie will track me down and kill me."

Beth pointed over to a boat in the distance.

"Isn't that the boat over there on the other side of the creek?" Beth asked.

Chuck saw the boat.

"Yes!" Chuck said.

Chuck, Beth and Jacob got into Chuck's car and Chuck drove to the house of the people across the creek. Once there, they knocked on the door. An 11-year-old boy opened the door.

"Hello," Chuck said. "Are your parents home?"

"No," the boy said. "And my brother is asleep upstairs."

"Look," Beth said. "My sister's boat somehow floated over to your dock. So we just need to get to talk to your brother so we can have the boat back."

"No way," the boy said. "It floated to my dock. Finders keepers."

"That's for money," Chuck said. "We need the boat back."

"No," the boy said.

"Please?" Beth asked.

"Okay," the boy said. "I'll give you back the boat. But only if you kiss me."

"No you little freak!" Beth shouted. "I'm not going to kiss you!"

"No kiss, no boat," the boy said before slamming the door.

"Why didn't you just kiss him?" Chuck asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peyton and Lucas walked into their house with grocery bags.

"Thanks for taking me to the grocery store Lucas," Peyton said.

"Until this creep is caught, wherever you go, I go," Lucas said.

"Please don't," Peyton said.

"You are my wife and I'm going to protect you," Lucas said.

"You're so sweet," Peyton said. "But you can't always protect me."

"Sure I can," Lucas said. "And I will."

"Thanks," Peyton said. "Now I'm going…"

"I'll drive," Lucas said.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower," Peyton said. "Then I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh," Lucas said.

Peyton went upstairs and Sawyer walked into the room.

"Hey Dad," Sawyer said.

"Hey sweetie," Lucas said.

"Is it okay if I stay the night at Sara's?" Sawyer asked.

"If you want to," Lucas replied.

"You know her parents are being weird and not letting her go to the prom," Sawyer said.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Just because she got drunk at a party once," Sawyer replied. "I mean it wasn't even her fault. That punch was spiked."

"So are you going to the prom with Justin?" Lucas asked.

"Dad!" Sawyer said. "Justin and I broke up weeks ago. I'm with Trey now. Keep up."

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted as she came into the room with her phone.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas asked.

Peyton showed Lucas her phone.

"I got this text from a blocked caller," Peyton said.

"You can't hide from me Peyton," Lucas read aloud. "I know your every move. I won't stop until I have you Peyton. Love WATCHMEWATCHU."

"What's going on Mom?" Sawyer asked.

"It's just someone trying to scare me," Peyton said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Lucas asked. "Peyton! This maniac spray paints your car and now whoever it is has your number!"

"Calm down," Peyton said.

"We need to report this to the police," Lucas said.

"But Lucas…" Peyton said before Lucas cut her off.

"No buts," Lucas said. "We're calling the police."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chuck sat at a booth at Karen's Café reading a book entitled _Building A Canoe_. Mouth and Jimmy walked into the café. Mouth had a stroller with his baby daughter strapped in.

"Hey Chuck," Mouth said.

"Hey Mouth," Chuck said. "Here, have a seat."

Mouth and Jimmy sat down and Chuck looked at the baby.

"Oh wow," Chuck said. "You and Millie had the baby."

"Yes," Mouth said smiling. "Little Brenda."

"Hi there little Brenda," Chuck said in a silly voice. "Who's a jerk for not telling me you were born? That's right, your father."

"So how have you been?" Mouth asked.

"I've been great," Chuck said. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you," Mouth said.

"Why are you reading a book on building canoes?" Jimmy asked.

"I forgot to tie Jamie and Sophia's boat they built and it floated across the creek," Chuck replied. "And the little brat who lives in that house won't give it back."

"Did you tell the kid's parents?" Mouth asked.

"The parents aren't home and he's being watched by his brother," Chuck said. "And I can't even get to his brother because that brat won't let me in. I guess I should just call Jamie and tell him the truth."

"I have an idea," Mouth said.

Chuck, Mouth, Jimmy, with Brenda in her car seat went to the house across the creek from Jamie and Sophia's house. Jimmy grabbed an old fundraiser brochure and knocked on the door while Chuck hid behind a tree and Mouth stayed in the car to look after his daughter. The 11-year-old boy answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Hello," Jimmy said. "I am selling cookie dough for my first grade class."

"What kind of cookie dough?" the boy asked.

"Chocolate chip, vanilla, cookies in cream," Jimmy said.

As Jimmy continued reading the brochure, Chuck snuck to the back yard and ran to the dock, where the boat was chained by a combination lock.

"Oh no," Chuck said.

"Hey!" a voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck turned around to see Andrew Martin.

"Andrew Martin," Chuck said. "You've grown."

"Hello Chuck," Andrew said. "I'll be sure to call Donovan and tell him I saw you. He still hates you by the way."

"Look," Chuck said. "I forgot to tie Jamie and Sophia's boat and it floated over here. Your little brother won't give it back. So can you please unlock it so I can get it back to Jamie and Sophia's house."

"Let me see," Andrew said. "No."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"My brother really hates you and any enemy of my brother is an enemy of mine," Andrew said. "Plus Jamie's sister rejected me and is dating that Jonathan."

"I am not above hitting a 14-year-old!" Chuck shouted.

"I'll call the police," Andrew said.

"You haven't heard the last of me," Chuck said. "I'll be back."

"You're not taking Blake's boat," Andrew said.

"Is that what his name is?" Chuck asked.

Later, Beth and Lily knocked on the Martin's door and Blake answered.

"Okay," Beth said. "I'll kiss you."

"Okay," Blake said.

Blake pointed at Lily.

"But I want a kiss from her too," Blake said.

"In your dreams," Lily said.

Blake slammed the door and Beth looked at Lily.

"Good job Lily!" Beth shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucas sat on the couch talking to Jamie on the phone.

"So when do you think you'll get here?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Jamie replied. "We're in a hotel room in Vermont."

"You know there's a way to get here without going through Vermont," Lucas said.

"I know," Jamie said. "But Sophia has cousins here in Vermont and she wanted to see them. We just had dinner with them."

"How was it?" Lucas asked.

"Her cousins are a bunch of stuck up…" Jamie said. "Her cousins are so nice. I love them so much."

"Sophia just walked into the room didn't she?" Lucas asked.

"Yes she did," Jamie replied. "So how are you, Aunt Peyton, and Sawyer?"

"Sawyer's okay," Lucas said. "But I'm worried about Peyton."

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Peyton's car was vandalized," Lucas said. "And the person who vandalized her car has been sending her messages."

"Oh my god Lucas!" Jamie said. "Did you tell the police?"

"Yes," Lucas said. "But they haven't found the creep."

"I wish we could be there right now," Jamie said. "I promise that when we get there, I'll find whoever this guy is and kick his ass!"

"Just like your uncle," Lucas said.

"I know if anyone ever threatened Sophia, I'd go into protective mode too," Jamie said.

"I can't wait to see you," Lucas said.

"I can't wait to see you either," Jamie said.

"Hey, have you spoken to Lily today?" Lucas asked. "I've been trying to call her, but she won't answer."

"She's been really busy," Jamie said.

"How's she feeling?" Lucas asked.

"She feels great," Jamie said. "A little stressed. Last week she did wedding photos for 8 different weddings."

"Wow," Lucas said. "Speaking of photographers, how's Quinn?"

"Very pregnant," Jamie said. "She's not due until next month, but Uncle Clay says she could pop any day now."

"Well I've got to go now Jamie," Lucas said. "Peyton's going to get her nails done and I'm going with her."

"Have fun Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I love you."

"I love you too Jamie," Lucas said.

"Bye," Jamie said.

"Goodbye," Lucas said hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Saturday morning, Lydia got up and walked downstairs. Haley was sitting on the couch holding a dress.

"Good morning Lydia," Haley said standing up and pointing at the dress. "I was wondering if you wanted to try on this dress."

"It's so beautiful," Lydia said.

"Your Grandma Lydia made this dress herself when she was your age," Haley said. "She wore it to her first high school dance and I wore it to my first high school dance. I was wondering if you'd like to try it on."

"I'd love to," Lydia said.

Lydia took the dress up to her room while Haley waited. Lydia came downstairs wearing the dress. The sight of her daughter wearing the dress brought Haley to tears.

"You look so beautiful," Haley said.

"Thanks Mom," Lydia said. "Please don't cry."

"Sorry," Haley said. "Oh my little girl is growing up."

Nathan and Keith walked in through the front door. Nathan was holding a paper bag.

"We got sausage biscuits," Nathan said.

"Daddy," Lydia said pointing out the dress she was wearing. "What do you think?"

Nathan looked at the dress.

"I think you're not wearing that to the dance," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"Why can't I wear this to the dance?" Lydia asked.

"Do you want people to think you're a tramp?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted.

Lydia ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"I can't believe you told our daughter she looked like a tramp!" Haley shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mommy just said a bad word!" Keith said.

"So did Daddy," Haley said. "I am so mad at you Nathan!"

"Hales," Nathan said.

"I've worn that dress before!" Haley said. "It was my mother's! She made it herself! Lydia was so honored to wear that dress and she felt beautiful! Then you have to go a be a jerk and call her a tramp!"

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything?!" Haley screamed.

"Haley…" Nathan started to say.

"Shut up!" Haley shouted. "There is something wrong with you! First you hit Jamie and now you call Lydia a tramp!"

"That was 5 years ago!" Nathan shouted.

"You hit Jamie?" Keith asked in a scared tone.

Nathan looked at Keith.

"Keith," Nathan said.

Keith ran over to Haley and gave her a scared looked.

"It's okay sweetie," Haley said softly.

Keith ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

Later, Nathan knocked on Lydia's door.

"Lydia," Nathan said.

"Go away!" Lydia shouted.

"Lydia," Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

"I said go away!" Lydia shouted.

Nathan tried to open the door, but it was locked. Nathan then went to Keith's room. Keith was lying down on his bed.

"Hey buddy," Nathan said.

Keith looked at Nathan with a scared look on his face.

"Why did you hit Jamie?" Keith asked.

"It was stupid," Nathan said. "He told me that he was going to ask Sophia to marry him and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. Jamie forgave me."

"What if I make you mad and you decide to hit me?" Keith asked before bursting into tears.

"Hey," Nathan said softly. "I would never hit you."

"I want you to promise me that," Keith cried. "Promise that you'll never hit me."

"I promise," Nathan said.

Nathan sat down on Keith's bed.

"Sit up," Nathan said.

Keith sat up and Nathan held him tightly.

"I love you so much," Nathan said softly.

Nathan looked over to see Lydia standing at the doorway. Nathan got up and walked over to his daughter.

"And I love you so much too," Nathan said. "You look very grown up in that dress."

"Then why did you call me a tramp?" Lydia asked.

"I was scared," Nathan said. "But that's no excuse for calling you that and I'm sorry."

"Why are you scared?" Lydia asked.

"You're growing up so fast and I'm scared that I'm losing you," Nathan replied.

"You're not losing me," Lydia said. "I'm always going to need my dad."

Lydia gave Nathan a hug.

"Now I'm going to get ready for the dance," Lydia said. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Lydia," Nathan said.

Lydia went back into her room and Nathan looked to see Haley standing at the end of the hall smiling.

Keith ran over to Nathan and Nathan picked him up.

"I love you too Daddy," Keith said.

Nathan kissed his son on the forehead.

"What do you say while your mother and your sister are at the dance, we go to the arcade?" Nathan asked.

"I love that idea," Keith said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peyton and Sawyer walked down the sidewalk leaving the dry cleaner s.

"I'm so glad they got the dress for your prom cleaned already," Peyton said.

"Me too," Sawyer said.

"Now when you go to the prom next week I want you to remember that this was my mom's dress," Peyton said. "Once it got a wine stain in it and I cried for days. I finally got it out years later through a _Youtube_ tutorial video. If any type of stain gets on this dress, you're grounded."

Peyton's phone began to ring. Peyton took a look at it.

"Oh no," Peyton said. "It's an unknown caller. I bet it's that creep."

"Just ignore it Mom," Sawyer said.

"No," Peyton said. "You know what! I am going to stand up to this jerk!"

Peyton answered the phone.

"Look you creep!" Peyton shouted. "You think spray painting my car and sending me creepy messages is going to scare me, then you are an idiot! You're not going to get to me!"

"Is that so Peyton Sawyer?" the man on the other end of the phone asked creepily. "Because sometimes you'll find people can come crashing in!"

At that moment, a sound of a car engine was heard. Peyton and Sawyer looked to see a car on the sidewalk speeding towards them. Peyton and Sawyer quickly ran into the alley between the buildings they were standing by. The car sped past the alley and back onto the road, quickly disappearing. Peyton and Sawyer embraced tightly and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Peyton asked.

"Yes Mom," Sawyer said.

Meanwhile and Peyton and Lucas's house, Lucas and Jamie were sitting on the couch.

"I'm so glad you made it here safely," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "As soon as Sophia finishes feeding Amber, is it okay if I take some pictures of you holding her?"

"Don't you think Sophia's a little too old to be held?" Lucas joked. "Oh, you mean Amber."

Lucas's phone began to ring.

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said when he answered. "What?! Okay, I'll be right there."

Lucas hung up the phone.

"Someone just tried to run down Peyton and Sawyer!" Lucas shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jonathan was in the high school hallway getting a drink of water out of the water fountain. When he finished, he turned around to see Andrew Martin.

"Oh my god," Jonathan said. "You scared me."

"Are you enjoying the dance?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"Do you really like Lydia?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I do," Jonathan said.

"You just turned 16 a few days ago," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"And Lydia just turned 14 recently," Andrew said.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"14-year-old girls are always love-struck and easy to influence aren't they?" Andrew asked.

"You're making it sound like I just want Lydia to jump into bed with me," Jonathan said.

"Maybe," Andrew said.

"That is not true!" Jonathan shouted. "I would never use Lydia like that!"

"Sure," Andrew said.

"Why are you always such a jerk to me?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't like you," Andrew said.

"And I don't like you," Jonathan said walking off.

Andrew laughed as he took out his phone.

"I hope it recorded all that," Andrew said. "A little editing and I'm all set."

Later, Jonathan and Lydia were dancing as Chase and Haley, who were volunteering at the refreshments table smiled at them. Lydia looked over to see Andrew staring at them.

"I'll be right back," Lydia said. "I just need to get rid of a pest."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Lydia and Jonathan shared a kiss and Lydia walked over to Andrew.

"Come on!" Lydia said in an angry tone.

Lydia grabbed Andrew by the arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"Quit watching me!" Lydia shouted.

"Lydia," Andrew said. "I'm just concerned about your well being."

"No you're not," Lydia said.

"Jonathan is not the nice person you think he is," Andrew said. "He just wants to get you into bed with him."

"No he doesn't," Lydia said. "You're stupid."

"I recorded his confession," Andrew said.

"You recorded him?" Lydia asked. "Creep!"

"I did it for your own good," Andrew said as he played the altered recording.

"I just want Lydia to jump into bed with me," the altered recording played.

Lydia gasped.

"Oh my god," Lydia said heartbroken. "How could I be so stupid?"

"It's not your fault Lydia," Andrew said. "You got swept away. But I like you Lydia. Will you go out with me?"

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on Earth," Lydia said disgusted.

Lydia stormed into the gym. Jonathan walked over to her with a glass of punch.

"I got you some punch," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Lydia said before punching Jonathan in the stomach.

"Lydia!" Jonathan said in pain. "What the hell?"

Lydia stormed out of the gym and Jonathan followed after her. Chase, noticing this quietly followed behind.

Jonathan caught up with Lydia in the hall.

"Lydia," Jonathan said. "What's going on? Why did you punch me?"

"I can't believe how stupid I was!" Lydia shouted. "I know all about your plan to get me into bed!"

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"Andrew played me a recording saying you just wanted to get me into bed!" Lydia shouted.

"I never said that!" Jonathan shouted. "If he recorded me talking, he must have altered it!"

"We're over!" Lydia shouted.

Lydia ran out of the school and Jonathan followed after her.

"Lydia!" Jonathan shouted. "Wait!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Lydia shouted.

Lydia ran off, leaving Jonathan standing there. Jonathan felt a hand pat him on the back.

"Jonathan," Chase said.

Jonathan turned around to see Chase.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan replied. "No I'm not. Can we go home?"

"Of course," Chase said.

"I just want to go straight home," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said. "I'll order pizza when we get home."

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan got into Chase's car and buckled in. Chase began driving.

Jonathan felt like someone was tearing out his insides.

"You can wait until you get home," Jonathan said to himself in his head.

Jonathan managed to hold it in. They were almost home. However, once Chase stopped at a red light, Jonathan knew he could no longer hold it in and burst into tears.

"I know," Chase said softly.

The light turned green and Chase drove home. Once home, Chase and Jonathan got out of the car and went into the house. Chase and Jonathan sat on the couch while Jonathan continued to cry.

"I know you heard that conversation," Jonathan cried. "But I promise, I never said I wanted to get her into bed with me. Andrew was saying weird things to me and I said that he made it sound like I just wanted Lydia to jump into bed with me. I guess he'd been recording the conversation and altered it on his phone. You have to believe me."

"I do," Chase said softly.

"I didn't do anything," Jonathan cried. "I just wanted to take my girlfriend to the dance."

"Come here," Chase said softly.

Chase held Jonathan tightly.

"Let it out," Chase said softly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Dad," Jonathan cried.

"Just let Lydia cool down," Chase said. "Right now just cry it out. It's going to be okay."

 **END OF PART 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Brooke, Julian, Jude, Davis, and Eva sat at the kitchen table eating chicken.

"What do you all think of the chicken?" Julian asked.

"We love it Daddy," Jude said.

"It's so good," Davis said.

"This is the most delectable piece of poultry I have ever had," Eva said.

"You hate it," Julian said.

"It's really undercooked," Brooke said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"That must be Lily with my prints!" Brooke said cheerfully.

"What prints?" Julian asked.

"The prints for my adult fashion line Baker Women," Brooke replied.

"It's been a while since you've mentioned Baker Women," Julian said.

"Are you kidding me?" Davis asked. "She won't ever shut up about it."

"Davis!" Julian shouted.

Brooke got up and walked to the door. As she opened the door, Lily came in with a manila envelope.

"Fresh from the darkroom," Lily said.

"You are the best!" Brooke cheered. "Please don't tell Quinn I said that."

Brooke took out the photos and began looking through them.

"Wow Lily," Brooke said. "You were right. Film looks better than digital."

Loud music began to play from the house next door.

" _Unbelievable_ by EMF," Lily said.

"Yep," Brooke said. "The people next door are having a party and I have called them about the loud noise 3 times already! That is it! Normally I don't bitch about parties, but it is past 9:00 PM!"

"Let's go complain to their faces," Lily said.

Brooke and Lily went to the house next door and knocked. When no one came to the door, they entered to a wild party.

"Excuse me!" Brooke shouted. "I have 3 children under the age of 13 at home and I really need you guys to turn the music down!"

"What's that?" a partygoer asked. "Turn it up?"

The partygoer turned up the music.

"That helped," Lily said sarcastically."

"What the hell?" Brooke asked.

"Well if you can't beat them, join them," Lily said starting to dance.

"No!" Brooke shouted pointing over to the living room.

Lily looked to see Lydia dancing on the coffee table. As Lydia danced, she chugged down a bottle of champagne.

"Lydia Scott!" Brooke shouted.

Brooke and Lily walked over to Lydia.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Aunt Brooke," Lydia said. "Lily. Guess what! I love champagne!"

Lily and Brooke dragged Lydia out of the party kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" Lydia screamed.

"No!" Brooke shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the school dance?"

"That dance was so lame," Lydia said drunkenly. "This party is off the…"

Lydia threw up on the front lawn of the house.

"Hook," Lydia said.

"I'll drive her home," Lily said.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

Lily helped Lydia into her back seat and buckled her in. Lily then got in the driver's seat, buckled in, and began driving. As she drove, several police cars passed them with flashing lights.

"We got out of there just in time," Lily said.

Meanwhile at the Scott Household, Haley was on her phone while Nathan sat on the couch on his phone.

"Okay Chase," Haley said. "Thank you."

"Thank you Brooke," Nathan said.

Haley and Nathan hung up their phones.

"Lydia and Jonathan broke up," Haley said as she sat down next to Nathan. "That's why she ran off."

"That was Brooke," Nathan said. "There was a party at the house next door to her house. When she went to complain about the noise, she saw Lydia chugging down a bottle of champagne."

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

Lily walked in through the kitchen door carrying an intoxicated Lydia. Haley and Nathan stood up and Lily laid Lydia on the couch.

"I said I can walk," Lydia said drunkenly.

"Thank you for bringing her home Lily," Haley said.

"You're welcome," Lily said. "I'm going home now."

Lily left and Nathan and Haley looked down at their daughter.

"I cannot believe this," Haley said. "Do you know how disappointed I am in you?"

"It was just one bottle Mother," Lydia said drunkenly.

"You are 14!" Nathan shouted.

"I have a headache!" Lydia moaned.

"Lydia!" Haley shouted. "Do you know how serious this is?"

"You are grounded young lady!" Nathan shouted.

"Don't you think I deserve to be drunk?" Lydia asked drunkenly. "My so called boyfriend only dated me so I'd hop into bed with him!"

"That isn't true," Haley said. "I talked to Chase and he said that…"

"Of course Chase is going to side with his son," Lydia said.

Keith came downstairs.

"Mama, Daddy," Keith said. "I had a bad dream."

"Go to back to bed sweetie," Haley said. "Daddy and I will come and give you a goodnight kiss in a minute."

Lydia moaned.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Keith asked.

"Go away you little troll!" Lydia moaned.

"Gross," Keith said holding his nose. "Your breath smells like rotten cheese."

"I said go away!" Lydia moaned.

"Are you drunk?" Keith asked.

"A little bit," Lydia said.

"Why are you doing this?" Keith asked. "I don't like you drunk."

"Well I don't like you at all!" Lydia shouted. "You ruin my life!"

"Lydia!" Nathan shouted.

"Stop screaming!" Lydia shouted. "I have a headache!"

Keith ran upstairs and Nathan followed after him.

"I hope you're happy!" Haley shouted. "You've succeeded in scaring your little brother! Tomorrow we are going to have a serious talk!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Sunday morning, Haley got out a pot and began hitting it with a spoon. Nathan came downstairs yawning.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"I'm looking for my frying pan," Haley said.

"By hitting a pot with a spoon?" Nathan asked.

Haley began opening cabinets and slamming them.

"Hales," Nathan said.

Nathan walked over to Haley and held her tightly.

"I don't understand how we can be such bad parents!" Haley shouted.

"We're not bad parents," Nathan said before kissing Haley's neck.

"Don't just say that we're not bad parents in a soft tone and kiss my neck!" Haley shouted. "We are bad parents! Our 14-year-old daughter snuck off to a party and got drunk! I wouldn't exactly call that being parent of the year!"

"It's going to be okay," Nathan said.

Haley broke free and began opening and slamming doors again. Keith came downstairs and looked at Nathan.

"Daddy," Keith said. "Has Mom gone crazy again?"

"A little bit," Nathan said. "Let's go upstairs and get dressed and just you and I will go to the café and have pancakes."

"Thank you Daddy," Keith said.

Nathan and Keith went upstairs as Lydia came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom," Lydia said.

"Good morning Lydia," Haley said. "Do you by chance have a headache?"

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"It's called a hangover," Haley said. "You know how to prevent those?"

Lydia didn't answer.

"Don't drink!" Haley shouted.

"Mom, please," Lydia said. "My head really hurts."

"I'm glad!" Haley shouted. "Now you know not to sneak off to parties and guzzle down entire bottles of champagne!"

"I'm sorry," Lydia said.

"I know you're heartbroken, but drinking is not the answer!" Haley said. "You are only 14 and the answer is not in a bottle!"

"Okay Mom," Lydia said.

"Look Lydia," Haley said. "I love you. You're my daughter. What if Brooke and Lily hadn't been there?"

"I'm sorry Mommy," Lydia said.

"Come here," Haley said.

Lydia walked over to Haley and Haley hugged her daughter.

"You're still grounded," Haley said.

"I know," Lydia said.

"After I make you a greasy breakfast to get rid of the hangover, I have a list of chores I want you to do," Haley said.

"Understandable," Lydia said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Monday morning at Tree Hill High School, Lydia got a book out of her locker. As she closed her locker, she turned around to see Jonathan.

"We need to talk," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, well I'm not talking to you," Lydia said as she started to walk off.

"Lydia," Jonathan said grabbing Lydia by the arm. "Come on."

Jonathan and Lydia went into the gym and Jonathan let go of Lydia's arm.

"Lydia," Jonathan said. "Please don't act like this to me. I love you."

"I heard the recording!" Lydia shouted. "You said you just wanted me to jump into bed with you!"

"No I didn't!" Jonathan shouted. "Andrew was being a jerk and accusing me of just using you and I told him that he was making it sound like I just wanted you to jump into bed with me!"

"Why should I believe that?" Lydia asked. "I heard the recording!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Jonathan shouted. "There are apps! And I was telling the truth when you stormed out of the dance and went to that party and got drunk!" 

"You know about that?" Lydia asked.

"Your mother told me," Jonathan said. "This is so unlike you Lydia!"

"I hate you!" Lydia shouted.

"No you don't!" Jonathan shouted.

"Yes I do!" Lydia screamed.

Rimkus walked into the gym.

"What is going on here?" Rimkus asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lydia said.

"Both of you get to class now or I will give you detention," Rimkus said.

After school, Jonathan arrived home to see Chase waiting for him on the couch.

"I heard about what happened at school today," Chase said.

"Are you mad at me?" Jonathan asked.

"I think you could've handled it better," Chase replied.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said. "It's just so frustrating that she won't believe me when I'm telling the truth."

"I know how you feel," Chase said. "By the way you're grounded for cutting class."

"I figured as much," Jonathan said.

Later, Chase drove to the Martin house and got out of his car. As he got out, he noticed Chuck yelling at Blake Martin.

"Why are your parents never home whenever I come here?!" Chuck shouted.

"They work and don't come back until late," Blake said.

"Give me back the boat you little brat!" Chuck shouted.

"I want that kiss from your girlfriend and that other girl," Blake said.

"Boys who steal don't get kisses from cute girls," Chuck said. "They get there butts kicked for…"

Blake slammed the door.

"Chuck?" Chase asked.

"Hi Chase," Chuck said.

"I'm here to talk to Andrew Martin," Chase said.

"Good luck getting past Blake the brat," Chuck said. "He stole Jamie and Sophia's boat."

"How did he steal the boat?" Chase asked.

"When I accidentally forgot to tie it and it floated over to his dock," Chuck said. "He said finders keepers and no take backsies."

"I have an idea," Chase said. "I'll help you steal the boat back if you help me steal Andrew's phone."

"But I have a son," Chuck said. "I need to be a grown up about this."

Later, Lily and Sophia knocked on the Martin's door. Blake opened the door and Lily and Sophia each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Boat please," Beth said.

"Here you go," Blake said handing Beth a key out of his pocket.

Lily and Beth each gave Blake another kiss.

"What was that for?" Blake asked.

"We want Andrew's phone," Lily said.

"I'll go get it," Blake said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Brooke sat on the living room couch talking to Peyton on the phone.

"What is it with us and creepy stalkers?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Peyton said. "I'm really scared."

"I bet you are," Brooke said.

"I thought I was rid of WATCHMEWATCHU after Ian died," Peyton said.

"Maybe there's a whole team of WATCHMEWATCHU's like A in _Pretty Little Liars_ ," Brooke said.

"Thank you for ruining my favorite show," Peyton said.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "Look, if you're really scared, just come to Tree Hill and stay with me."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Peyton said.

Peyton walked in through the front door with a suit case and hung up her phone.

"Because I'm already here," Peyton said.

Brooke excitedly squealed and ran over to her best friend. Brooke and Peyton embraced tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Brooke said.

"I've missed you too," Peyton said.

Eva came walking down the stairs.

"Aunt Peyton!" Eva cheered.

Eva ran over to Peyton and hugged her.

"Did you bring me a present?" Eva asked.

"Eva," Brooke said.

"It's okay Brooke," Peyton said handing Eva a teddy bear out of her suitcase. "I actually did get her a present."

Meanwhile at Lucas and Peyton's house, Jamie and Sophia, with Amber in a stroller, arrived at the house from being out all day. Once they got into the house, they saw Lucas sitting on the couch crying as he talked to a police officer.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "What's wrong?"

"Peyton's missing," Lucas cried.

"No she's not," Jamie said. "I took her to the airport this morning. She's in Tree Hill."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Sophia asked.

"No," Lucas said.

"Oops," Jamie said.

"Sorry to waste your time officer," Lucas said.

"It's okay," the officer said. "You all have a nice day and make good choices."

The officer walked out of the house and got into his police car. Once inside, the officer grabbed his phone and speed dialed a number.

"Yes, I got her location," the officer said. "She's somewhere in Tree Hill."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Tuesday afternoon, Lydia sat at a booth at Karen's Café. Chase arrived and sat across from her.

"Lydia," Chase said. "I want to talk to you about Jonathan."

"Uncle Chase," Lydia said. "I don't want to talk about Jonathan. I hate him now."

"I have proof that he wasn't just trying to get you into bed," Chase said getting out Andrew's phone and pressing play.

The recording played out.

Jonathan was in the high school hallway getting a drink of water out of the water fountain. When he finished, he turned around to see Andrew Martin.

"Oh my god," Jonathan said. "You scared me."

"Are you enjoying the dance?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"Do you really like Lydia?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I do," Jonathan said.

"You just turned 16 a few days ago," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"And Lydia just turned 14 recently," Andrew said.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"14-year-old girls are always love-struck and easy to influence aren't they?" Andrew asked.

"You're making it sound like I just want Lydia to jump into bed with me," Jonathan said.

"Maybe," Andrew said.

"That is not true!" Jonathan shouted. "I would never use Lydia like that!"

"Sure," Andrew said.

"Why are you always such a jerk to me?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't like you," Andrew said.

"And I don't like you," Jonathan said.

There was a sound of Andrew laughing.

"I hope it recorded all that," Andrew said. "A little editing and I'm all set."

"Oh my god," Lydia said. "Jonathan was telling the truth. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," Chase said.

"Jonathan will never forgive me," Lydia said. "He probably hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you," Chase said. "He's miserable without you. He's been crying."

Lydia looked over to see Jonathan standing there.

"I'm so sorry," Lydia said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Jonathan and Lydia began making out.

"I guess that answers that question," Chase said.

Jonathan and Lydia continued to make out.

"Okay guys," Chase said. "You forgive each other."

Jonathan and Lydia still continued to make out.

"Breathe!" Chase shouted.

Jonathan and Lydia stopped kissing.

"Okay," Chase said. "It's time to go Jonathan."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jonathan said.

"See you tomorrow," Lydia said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Tuesday night, Brooke and Peyton walked through the Tree Hill Mall.

"Remember when you used to drag me here after cheerleading practice?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "Remember when we used to go into the dress shop and try on the most horrible looking dresses we could find just for laughs?"

"Let's go do that for old times sake," Peyton said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

Peyton's phone began to ring and she took it out of her purse.

"It's Lucas," Peyton said. "Why don't you go ahead to the dress shop? I'll probably be awhile."

"Okay," Brooke said walking off.

"Be sure to take pictures," Peyton said.

"I will," Brooke said.

Peyton answered her phone.

"Hi Lucas," Peyton said.

"I'm not Lucas," the man on the other end said. "But I have his phone. How are you Peyton? I know I'd be scared after almost being hit by a car."

"Who are you?!" Peyton shouted.

"Someone who wants revenge," the man on the phone said.

Peyton walked out of the mall.

"Quit calling me!" Peyton shouted.

"You look as feisty as ever," the man said.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked.

A red car pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal a guy with blonde hair on his phone.

"Get in the car," the guy said. "Get in the car or I will instruct my friend I have spying on Brooke to attack her."

Peyton got into the car and buckled in. The driver sped off.

"Who are you?" Peyton asked.

"I'm Connor," the man replied. "Connor Banks."

"So you're Ian's brother?" Peyton asked.

"No," Connor said. "I'm his cousin. But I loved him like a brother and you killed him!"

"I didn't kill him," Peyton said. "He was hit by a car."

"Yes, but you caused it bitch!" Connor shouted.

Connor drove to a warehouse outside Tree Hill. Once he parked, he got out of the car and grabbed Peyton by the arm. He then took Peyton into the warehouse where several screens with live feeds of hidden cameras around Peyton and Lucas's house were.

"Now you will be forced to watch as my police officer friend kills your family," Connor said. "He should be arriving anytime now."

"No!" Peyton shouted struggling to get free from Connor's grasp.

On one of the screens, Amber was asleep in the crib Lucas and Peyton had set up for her. On the second screen, Sophia was asleep in one of the guest rooms. On the third, Lucas and Jamie were sitting on the couch talking.

"How does it feel knowing that you can't save your precious family?" Connor asked.

Suddenly, Connor's police officer friend walked into the warehouse.

"Connor Banks!" the officer shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked. "You're supposed to be in Maine."

The officer took out a badge.

"Allow me to introduce the real me," the officer said. "Agent Josh Western, FBI."

"What?!" Connor shouted.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder," Agent Western said. "Are you okay Peyton?"

"I sure am," Peyton said taking out her secret recording device. "Everything went as planned. Brooke?"

Brooke came out from hiding behind the desk in the room.

"You see," Brooke said. "This morning, Agent Western showed up and asked us to help get you into custody. Lucas, Jamie, and Sophia were in on it too.

"We sure were," Lucas said into the camera.

Connor began to run, but Brooke tackled him.

"No one escapes B-Dazzle!" Brooke shouted.

Later, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley sat at a booth at Karen's Café.

"And then I tackled him," Brooke said.

"Wow," Haley said.

Chuck walked over with a tray of milkshakes.

"Okay," Chuck said handing out the milkshakes. "Butterscotch for Peyton, chocolate for Haley, and peanut butter for Brooke."

"Thanks Chuck," Peyton, Brooke, and Haley said.

Meanwhile over at another booth, Lydia and Jonathan sat drinking milkshakes.

"So I gave Andrew his phone back," Lydia said. "And a black eye."

Lydia and Jonathan began to laugh.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jonathan asked. "My phone died."

"It's 6:30," Lydia said. "And wow. I can't believe it's already April 7th. This year has just flown by."

"Today's April 7th?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said. "I need to go. I have to be home by 7:00."

"Okay," Lydia said. "Bye."

"Bye," Jonathan said about to give Lydia a kiss.

"I had strawberry," Lydia said.

"Thanks for saving me a trip to the emergency room," Jonathan said.

Jonathan walked home where Chase greeted him.

"Hey Jonathan," Chase said. "How was your date?"

"It was great," Jonathan said. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Chase said. "And I'll start cooking dinner."

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said smiling.

Jonathan walked upstairs to his room, got a change of clothes, went into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the shower. After turning on the shower, Jonathan sat on the floor and burst into tears, letting out loud sobs. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked.

"Yes?" Jonathan asked trying not to sound like he was crying.

"Would you like fish or steak?" Chase asked.

"What kind of fish?" Jonathan asked.

"Tilapia," Chase said.

"I'd love tilapia," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said.

Jonathan continued to cry. Outside the bathroom, Chase sat on the stairs and could here Jonathan crying.

Later, Chase and Jonathan ate dinner, which consisted of tilapia, fries, and broccoli.

"This is good Dad," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Chase said. "Hey Jonathan."

"Yes?" Jonathan asked.

"I could hear you crying," Chase said.

"Oh," Jonathan said.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you can always talk to me," Chase said.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
